Another Shot of Whiskey
by VampirePrincessofDarkness
Summary: This is a one shot story based on the Harry Potter Roleplay Mischief Managed. This was a flashback interaction between two of my characters Antia O'Shea and Adrian Robbins. Antia has been having a hard day, the last thing she needed was her ex-boyfriend showing up on her porch. Or breaking her door down. This one shot has mild violence and implied adult content.


All characters belong to me. The universe belongs to the fabulous J.K.R.

This is a short story involving two of my characters from the Harry Potter RPG Mischief Managed.

It had been a long day for miss Antia O'Shea. Her dreams of owning her own photography studio seemed very far away as she hadn't gotten one gallery, magic or muggle, to agree to display her work. It was frustrating to say the least. The red head marched down the street to her house in an angry huff. Why did her brother always have to be right? He had said she wouldn't be able to be a professonal photographer, that she'd always be stuck working for the tabloids and sport magazines. She really hated him some days.

She marched up to her door, slamming it shut behind her and locking it with a flick of her wand. She needed a good stiff drink. She chucked her portfolio on the floor along with her purse, kicking off her heels, before making her way to the living room where a half empty bottle of the finest muggle whiskey she could find sat. She plopped onto her white couch and grabbed the bottle, not bothering to find herself a glass, and took a nice long drink. She loved the burn of the whiskey as it made its way down her throat. Whiskey made everything better.

After about an hour the bottle was empty and it had gotten dark. Tia heaved a heavy sigh, flicking her wand to light the fireplace. She put the bottle back on the coffee table and leaned her head back against the couch. This was getting ridiculous. At this rate she'd be dead of a failed liver by 30. She needed a better job though...she hated working for the newspapers and tabloids. The sports magazines weren't to bad...but work was never consistent. Her brother, the perfect child, had told her of an opening as flying instructor at Hogwarts, but she didn't fancy herself a teacher. It was beginning to look appealing though...at least she'd have work all but a few of the summer months.

She sat there in the semi-darkness, musing over her options with a belly full of whiskey when there was an odd noise at her door. She thought she was just hearing things until her door was suddenly blasted off its hinges. Tia jumped up, staggering slightly, fumbling with her wand a bit. Damn it, why couldn't this happen when she was sober?! She moved closer to the entryway, about to start flinging hexes, when a familiar blonde headed figure came into view.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Get out." she said coldly, not lowering her wand an inch as that smug face grinned back at her.

"Hello to you too, Tia. I can always count on you for a warm welcome." he said, smirking at her.

"I said get out Adrian. I've hexed you before, I'll do it again." Tia said, stepping forward to survey the damage of her door. He had blasted off the hinges and the lock. Bastard.

"Sure you will, pumpkin. Not after all that whiskey you wont. You'll miss and hit the wall. Sorry about the door by the way," Adrian said, stepping casually inside, "But seeing how last time you slammed it so hard you broke my nose I figured this was better."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Downing half a bottle of whiskey did nothing to improve her aim. Merlin she hated it when he watched her like that. It was creepy. He was creepy on top of it.

She gritted her teeth, gripping her wand tighter, "You better fix that. Now. Better yet, just leave and I'll fix it when I sober up."

"Tsk...I'll leave. In a bit. I did come here for a reason you know." said Adrian, looking like the picture of casualty, hands in his pockets and glancing around the entryway.

"You swear that I care. I don't care what brought you here, I just want you out of my house." said Tia angrily, pointing at the gaping hole where her door should be, finally lowering her wand. Hmm...perhaps she'd have better luck hitting him if she threw a vase...

She didn't get a chance to ponder the thought though because Adrian had decided to walk right past her into the living room and make himself comfortable on her couch. Her jaw dropped at his blatant disregard of her threats to hex him. She followed, glaring at him with crossed arms from a good 6 feet away from the couch.

"Don't give me that look. You'll want to hear what I have to say. You're father certainly did." said Adrian, raising an eyebrow at the hateful look she was giving him.

"Oh, now I definitely don't want to hear it." she said, rolling her eyes. Anything her father was interested in was certainly no interest of hers. In fact she tended to distance herself from everything related to her father as much as possible.

"Would you just sit down and listen?" he said, getting that same exasperated look on his face she remembered.

"No, actually, I wont. Get on with it and get out." she said, planting herself in her spot and leaning back against the wall, glaring at the blond man invading her couch.

"Whatever. There's an organization you're father is funding. I'm part of it and he thinks it would be wise for you to show your support as well. He doesn't want you getting caught on the wrong side of the playing field. It could...end badly." Adrian said, picking at his nails as he spoke. "You could join, or just offer up your house as a haven for-"

"Not. Interested." Tia said firmly, cutting him off. She wanted not part of whatever this organization was. If Adrian was part of it, it was definitely no good.

Adrian raised his brows at her, looking up from his nails, "Now Tia, be reasonable. You really don't want to end up on the wrong side of this. And we all know how you always end up getting involved in things way over your head."

Antia glared at him, hate seething out of her gaze, "Oh I know which side is the wrong one. It's you who seem to have no sense of it. Anything you're in is definitely not something I want any part of."

Adrian shook his head, standing up, "Such hate...whatever did I do to earn such loathing from this red haired nymph?" he said, grinning over at her.

His grin was broken very quickly though by having to duck to dodge to vase that Antia had just chucked at his head.

"OUT!" she screamed at him, reaching for another vase from the mantle to throw if he didn't high tail it out of there.

As her fingers closed on around the neck of the second vase she was suddenly yanked backwards, causing her to drop the vase where it shattered on the hardwood floor, his cold fingers wrapping around her upper arms as Adrian pinned her to the wall, smirking down at her. Merlin she hated that smirk.

"Now now...you of all people should know better then to attack me Tia. You know how it'll end." he said, before moving to whisper the next part in her ear, "Not that you were complaining last time."

Anger surged through her, causing her to ball her fists and her ears to turn pink from anger. That was an interesting version, he must have hit his head at some point and not be remembering things properly.

"Its rather hard to complain through a gag, don't you think?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Well I couldn't have you screaming, now could I? If your family had heard and come sniffing that would have been extremely awkward." he said, his teeth nipping at her ear, "But there's no one here to hide from."

It almost made her want to be sick. "No, no there isn't. But you know what?" she said, waiting for him to look at her before she continued, "I'm much more hard headed now." she added, watching his puzzled expression for a moment before she showed him what she meant by full on head butting him.

It worked and he staggered back, letting go of her arms. Tia's head was spinning slightly but she grabbed a fist full of his dyed blond hair and dragged him the few feet to the fireplace. She grabbed a fist full of floo powder and chucked it and him into the fireplace, watching as he was whisked away when he tried to speak. She let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her forehead where she had head butted Adrian. Merlin why had she ever dated him...

She mused over her bad taste in men for a moment before going to fix her door and find more whiskey. She definitely needed it.


End file.
